Jobin Higashikata
(Brazilian Composer) |birthname = |stand = Speed King |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 32JJL Chapter 34: Every Day Is a Summer Vacation (1) |birthday = 1979JJL Chapter 11: Family Tree, p.20 |zodiac = |czodiac = Goat |death = |gender = Male |nation = Japanese |height = |weight = |affiliation = Rock Humans Rokakaka Smuggling Organization |blood = |hair = Mint Green ( ) Platinum Blond |eyes = Hazel ( ) |color = |movie = |hobby = |family = Norisuke Higashikata IV (father) Kaato Higashikata (mother) Joshu Higashikata (younger brother) Hato Higashikata (younger sister) Daiya Higashikata (younger sister) Josuke Higashikata (adoptive brother) Mitsuba Higashikata (wife) Tsurugi Higashikata (child) |mangadebut = JJL Chapter 6 Soft & Wet (5) JJL Chapter 33 Josuke! Go to the Higashikata Fruit Parlor |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = Eyes of Heaven |seiyuu = |voiceactor = }} is a the main antagonist of JoJolion. Jobin is the eccentric eldest son of the Higashikata Family. He is married with Mitsuba Higashikata and has a son, Tsurugi Higashikata. Beyond his job at the Higashikata Fruit Company, Jobin is one of the members of the Rock Humans' Rokakaka smuggling operation. Appearance Jobin is a man of average to above-average height and medium build. Four grooves cross his face vertically, over the corner and the center of his eyes. He has an eyebrow that divides centrally, where it curls upwards. Wearing an undercut, the hair on his sides is of medium tone and textured by short, bulbous spikes; whilst the light hair on his crown is folded onto the right of his forehead, where it is kept with a barette. He wears an overall light colored outfit of pants and a hooded top both bearing bulbous spikes. The hooded section is dark in color; and the second of two buttons on it bears the Higashikata Family crest. Jobin also wears a small, weaved necklace. After losing his bet against Josuke, Jobin proceeds to shave off his left eyebrow, making him look "weird", as he put it. Personality Jobin maintains a quiet sense of humor and is fond of quoting Mitsuo Aida. His philosophy is that humans are born at a level of "zero", no matter the circumstances. Jobin believes that because of this, humans must constantly look for a way to move up in the world, and to him, that is the only way they, and he himself, can achieve happiness. In his room, he keeps a large shelving unit full of display cases for exotic beetles. His son Tsurugi describes him as child-like in his obsession towards this collection. This childish streak appears to extend beyond this as Jobin often makes reference to 'summer vacation' and other such indulgences correlating to a typical childhood. This could suggest that Jobin's interests and desires stem from a simple desire to have fun without responsibility. He is also prone to escalating or changing the circumstances of situations solely for the reason of making them more 'interesting', as when he scolds Joshu cheering for him and demands he 'switch teams' to Josuke. In the context of Norisuke's personality test,JJL Chapter 7: Josuke, Go to the Higashikata Family he seems fond of robotic figurines. He is also shown to be very clever when he used his Stand to melt the wax off on his beetle, in addition to detecting Josuke's plan.JJL Chapter 37: Every Day Is a Summer Vacation (4) Although Jobin hasn't been seen to have many interactions with his siblings it can be observed that while Joshu looks up to his older brother, Jobin holds him in a disinterested light. This keeps true to the trend of ordinary sibling interaction. Jobin however, holds his mother in high regard and exhibits a submissive behavior around her, showing fear of upsetting her. He also later shows a darker and manipulative side to his personality, using his father's trust to his advantage so he can organize trades for the Rokakaka Smuggling Organization. He also desires the power of the Rokakaka, wishing to obtain power like Josuke's for some unknown purpose. This desire leads to him valuing the Rokakaka and elimination of Josuke above everything else, even being unconcerned of Morioh itself were to be destroyed in the process. Powers and Abilities Jobin's Stand, like the other Higashikata family Stands has the word 'King' in it's name, his being called Speed King. Its shape is not unlike a puppet with metallic, clown-like features and a thin frame. Although much of its power has been unobserved, it has been noted to be capable of producing small points of intense heat within a 10 cm radius, which he uses strategically to melt the wax he backed inside the head of his beetle. This power requires that he come into contact with whatever he wishes to apply heat to, as is the case with Josuke; Jobin offers him tissues to wipe his nose, only for the contact with the tissue being the catalyst required for Jobin to increase the temperature inside of Josuke's head, causing the blood vessels to burst and giving him a nosebleed. Synopsis History It is known from his son Tsurugi's explanation of the Higashikata family's superstitious beliefs of warding away "demons of sickness" that Jobin, being the firstborn son of his family, was raised as a girl until he turned twelve.JJL Chapter 23: Paper Moon Deception (1) p. 23 JoJolion He is mentioned by Joshu Higashikata during the attempt at a family photo, apparently having left shortly before. The mention of his absence is enough for his father to call off the welcoming photo for Josuke. Josuke! Go to the Higashikata Fruit Parlor Josuke and Norisuke first encounter Jobin in the Higashikata Fruit Parlor after the events surrounding Yotsuyu. Josuke spills some ice cream on his foot, and as Jobin cleans it up, he explains that he had returned from researching fruit in Vietnam and the Philippines for the Higashikata family business. Every Day Is a Summer Vacation It is revealed that he has a taste for expensive ornaments, including a golden Lamborghini and a Dorcus titanus palawanicus (giant stag beetle); and that he has a close relationship with his father. He gives Josuke the stag beetle as a gift, though Josuke reluctantly accepts it. After Norisuke and Jobin leave, Josuke discovers traces from Norisuke's King Nothing suggesting that Jobin may know something regarding the spiky fruit capable of healing the family's disease and may possibly be involved with Yotsuyu. Josuke challenges Jobin to a beetle fight using the beetle he had previously received with the intent of gathering more information. The beetle fight seems one-sided at first, but concludes with Jobin receiving the loser's punishment of cutting off one of his eyebrows. Sparking his competitive side, Jobin challenges Josuke to another beetle fight with his lamborghini as the ante, but with the condition that he be allowed to lick Josuke's eye should he win the next round. Choosing a smaller Beetle, Jobin's chances of victory are almost assured when he uses his Stand to melt wax he had previously packed into a small hole in its head; causing the pain of the wax burning it's brain to send it into a crazed frenzy and increase it's bloodlust, although this ploy fails when Josuke reponds by using his Stand in kind. Jobin starts to become suspicious when he loses the second match and begins to use the heat of his Stand to question Josuke, basically interrogating his foster brother until the sprinklers are set off which allows the latter to escape. Doobie Wah While Jobin is cleaning up his room, he is contacted by Aisho Dainenjiyama who asks if he knows why he's being tailed. Jobin connects the event to Josuke but choose to reveal nothing. However he allows Aisho to kill the pursuers, not knowing that his own son is being targeted. In the aftermath of Tamaki Damo's attack on the Higashikata House, Jobin is shown in his car nearby, where he witnessed Damo's death at the hands of Josuke. He is then called by his mother, Kaato Higashikata, who he promises to pick up from prison, but is asked to keep her release a secret from the family as she wants it to be a surprise. Following Kaato's arrival and shortly after her sudden departure to the hotel, Jobin enters the family room. He nonchalantly reveals that he was the one to let her in, and goes to examine his breakfast. This causes Norisuke to become suspicious of Jobin. The Man Who Lives by the Pond Working directly with Kaato, Jobin begins to investigate Norisuke's garden at night as he searches for a Rokakaka Branch. He is accidentally caught by one of his father's security surveillance cameras, which Josuke quickly discovers. The event confirms Norisuke and Josuke's suspicions of his treachery while Jobin remains unaware of his detection. Kaato calls Jobin, informing him of his father's suspicious behavior and the fact that Norisuke has given Josuke a private cell phone to contact him with. Worried by this, Jobin drives to a nearby shrine where he summons a disfigured Rock Human named Dolomite using fried chicken. He informs Dolomite of the deaths of the previous Rock Humans that were defeated by Josuke and company, all before asking Dolomite for a favor. Jobin shows Dolomite the evidence that through the power of the Rokakaka, Josefumi Kujo and Yoshikage Kira fused to become the current Josuke. Jobin then proposes that Dolomite help him find a Rokakaka. Blue Hawaii Jobin compliments the Dolomite on his choice to cooperate, stating that everyone needs to overcome obstacles to be happy. Showing the photo of Josuke again to Dolomite, he announces his intention to stop him from finding the unknown ally who will let him find the Rokakaka. As Jobin carefully puts Dolomite's tooth into an envelope, Dolomite asks if it's fine if anything dire happens to Josuke or even Morioh as a whole because of his Blue Hawaii. Jobin simply responds that he doesn't care and leaves Dolomite to eliminate Josuke. Video Games Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Jobin makes a cameo appearance in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven. He appears inside the Higashikata House on the Part 8 stage, sitting alongside Daiya and Hato on the couch. Gallery Manga= JobinColoredAV.jpg|Jobin's official color scheme from the "JoJolion Colored Manga" Trailer. ThatManJobin.jpeg|Jobin's first appearance JJL Chapter 35.png|JJL Chapter 35 Cover Qjjl ch036 008-009-0.jpg|Jobin shaves his eyebrow without a moment of hesitation Jobin realizes Damo's death.png|Jobin upon the realization of Damo's death |-| Game= HigashiInHouse.jpeg|With Daiya and Hato in Eyes of Heaven Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Part 8 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Higashikata Family Category:Living Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Rokakaka Smuggling Organization Category:Major Antagonist Category:Part 8 Antagonists